


What I hate about you

by That_Ginger_004



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And his face, Clarke hates everything about Bellamy, F/M, Making Out, Most of all his kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Ginger_004/pseuds/That_Ginger_004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Clarke Griffin hated Bellamy Blake was an understatement. She loathed him. She absolutely despised everything about him. Most of all, she hated his infuriatingly attractive face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I hate about you

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bellarke oneshot, cause I was bored. More of a drabble, really. Thanks for reading.

To say that Clarke Griffin hated Bellamy Blake was an understatement. She loathed him. She absolutely despised everything about him, from his annoying arrogant attitude, to his cocky smirk, to the way he strutted around as if he was king of the world. But what she hated most, was his infuriatingly attractive face. 

She could have dealt with it if he was average looking, but no. He had to have the looks of a model; with his perfect jawline, and his high cheekbones, and his absolutely gorgeous brown eyes. She hated how his hair always seemed to look perfect, and how it was practically screaming for someone to touch it. 

It was as if she was being punished, with the way his body was perfectly sculpted - it was almost as if he was Adonis himself. She abhorred how clear his skin was, with barely any blemishes on it at all, and how he always refused to tell her what moisturizer he used - because he had to use something. 

But the worst part, the thing she absolutely loathed the most, was how she loved the way his lips felt on hers. She hated the way he was using his tongue, and how he somehow knew what made her weak and made her play straight into his arms. She despised his mouth, for she now knew the secrets it told, and she knew would never look at him again without wanting to snog him senseless.

She hated his hands, and the way they trailed up her sides in the perfect caress. She detested his musky scent, and how she knew it would be as addictive as a drug. She hated the way her body was betraying her, and how she was pressing up against him, and pulling him closer, and closer, until it would be impossible to see that there was actually two people there, and that despite all of that it still wasn’t close enough. 

She hated the way her brain was telling her that actually maybe you don’t hate these things, you love them instead. She hated the fact that Finn had broken her heart, which made her mind shut down and refuse to love anyone again, because she thought if she could love anyone, it would be Bellamy. She hated how he had moved his lips down to her neck, which she knew he would leave a mark on, the jerk, and how she was tilting her head anyway to give him better access. 

She hated how much she wanted him, and how she was currently running her hands through his hair and - yes, god, yes, it was as soft as it looks. She loathed how he had moved his head up now, and how she missed the feel of his lips on it, until she felt his breath - warm and heavy and slightly damp - huffing against her ear. And then when he whispered those words in it, those three words, followed by her name, she hated how her heart stuttered, and how she immediately responded by saying the same back.


End file.
